the Journey 7  Rain
by VirKatJol
Summary: Even cold rain can be hot


Title: The Journey: Rain

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Even cold rain can be hot. Written for kissbingo square WILD CARD - Rain.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I am responsible for the weather. (B/N: ß-OMG I KNEW SHE WAS GOD.)

A/N: This is for valhallalilly she got to pick the wild card square cause she is SPECIAL. I love her lots and she's the best ever and I am seeing her NEXT WEEK! OMGOMGOMG! (B/N: BAWWW I AM JEALOUS. CAN WE GO BACK TO ATL NOW?)

B/N: I should be finishing up the other two stories I have but I decided to go with this one since it's only 8 pages. Jo is in my head because she's fast. (Man, I am all up in Jo's business today.)

**Rain**

The rain caught them by surprise. The walk home from the barracks was quite long, and then the sky opened up and the warm drops began to soak them. Cara offered to watch Ayla while they went to meet with the commanding officers. Normally Richard would go alone, but Kahlan had wanted to meet them as well. The authority to order them into battle belonged to her, too, and they needed to understand she was a serious figure, not just the wife of Lord Rahl.

All had gone splendidly until the thunder rolled in while they were on the footpath home, secluded between the trees. Before they could glance at the sky, the water peppered their skin and dampened their clothes. The lightening came and went and the large rumble that followed seemed to rip the seam of the clouds and suddenly they were drenched.

Kahlan looked at Richard she was aghast, her mouth gaping and eyes wide. His expression sent her into a fit of giggling. The surprised look across his face, the rain trickling down his cheeks and flattening his hair to his head, his chest was heaving with the gasping breaths, the shock of the rain making his pulse quicken - he was irresistible. She was on him before he knew what was happening.

Her mouth devoured his wet lips, licking the water off before plunging her tongue in to taste him. His flavor mixed with the cooling rainwater was intoxicating. The force that she used to attack him pushed him off the path, his back colliding with a tree. Her leg crooked around him trying to pull him closer. It had been close to three months since they'd been together. She'd been planning a special evening, but this was better, spontaneous, and desperate, with the need for him consuming her.

He'd been taken off guard when she mauled him. Richard was quick to reply with his lips. Kissing her in the rain was somehow hotter, despite the rapidly dropping temperatures. His arms held her back, flattening her breasts against his chest. He angled his mouth over hers letting her deepen the kiss. The rivulets of rain tracked between their faces and tickled their noses. The water made their lips slippery and the added wetness in the kiss reminded him of when he kissed her elsewhere. She was always slick and hot for him. He felt his cock straining against his breeches and he hoped to the Spirits that it had been long enough, that she was healed. He'd gone so long with out relief. Even before they could be together, he hadn't gone this long without pleasuring himself. She'd asked him to wait; he couldn't deny her anything.

"Can we?" His mouth sucked in a deep breath of air, he asked and then went back to kissing her. Her hands started tugging on his shirt. This means yes. They parted for a millisecond, just enough time to rid him of the sodden material, and then they were connected again.

His fingers worked at her lacing in front, tugging the silky strands through the wet velvet. He pushed the coat off her arms as soon as it was loose enough and it fell to the muddy forest floor at their feet. Her corset was next, and the pesky stays were slick and hard to grip. Somehow he managed, even while her lips insisted that he never stop kissing her while he struggled.

She batted his hands away and flung the corset to the forest floor. Her breasts were pressed to his pecs and their wet skin slid deliciously against each other. Her nipples were peaked and hard in the cool air. Every time she arched to get closer to his mouth, his small nipples would caress her larger ones. Her arousal was climbing rapidly.

"I need you inside me." Kahlan ripped her shorts clear from under her skirt then unlaced his pants, pulling his manhood out. Her hand was chilled from the rain, the gentle breeze that was pushing the storm, and his cock felt hot against her palm. The rain pelted his organ and she used it to pump her hand along his length. She could feel him pulsing as the blood rushed into his erection. "Now. I need it."

Richard flipped their positions and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and she grabbed her skirt flap tossing it to the side. She positioned his cock at her entrance and he let her weight push her down. He slid right in; her sheath was slick and wet. The heat from her tunnel was like a flame had surrounded him after being exposed in the chilly air.

"I don't know if I'm going to last any longer than the first time. Spirits, you feel good." He thrust into her body hard, jarring her back against the tree. Her thighs slipped on his sides for the rain making everything hard to hold. His arms strained under her ass as he pulled back. He held her up on the head of his hard organ and then thrust up as he released her.

The small drop angled her clit just right so when he was buried deep inside her and his pelvic bone put pressure on it.

"I'm almost there." Kahlan arched her back against the tree. The smooth bark scratched at the skin between her shoulders while her nipples glided across his hard chest. The cold air had them puckered and tight. She was ultra sensitive and needed to nurse Ayla. She could feel her milk let down and mix with the rain that had covered them both. The warm liquid added a contrast and she felt her body rocket towards its peak.

Richard leaned harder against her, smashing her breasts to his chest. The feel of her milk leaking onto him made him groan. He bent down and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking a mouthful of milk and swallowing. Her nails gripped his hair and held him to her. He indulged in another drink. One of his arms held fast to her ass while the other went to her sex. His thumb was on her swollen nub, circling, pressing, and rubbing until he felt that familiar clench of her sheath.

"Come, Kahlan, for me."

She couldn't deny his request, even if she hadn't been on the edge of her pinnacle. His deep, gravely voice would have sent her tumbling over but she'd been so close that the suggestion sent her crashing into orgasm.

Her fingers pulled on his hair as she rippled around him. Her magic echoed through the trees, the thunder without sound released uselessly. The sweet release was more intense then she remembered, the heat inside her with the cold outside made her body react more strongly. She felt her skin was more sensitive to his touch.

"Don't make me wait this long again…" He uttered the words against her breast before following her into the abyss of pleasure. His teeth sunk into her and he knew there would be marks. Just the thought of leaving something that labeled her as his sent a rush through him and he spurted a long, ropey burst of seed inside her. His hips bucked, pressing as closely and deeply as he could.

As they both returned from the bliss of climax, panting, trying to catch their breaths, they slumped to the wet earth. Richard laid back on the cold ground, protecting her from the mud and grass. Her mouth was on his as soon as they were settled.

She kissed him reverently with light, soft kisses. Her hair was plastered to her scalp from rain and sweat and it fell to the side surrounding their faces in a dark curtain. His nose was cold and she kissed it heating it up with her breath.

"I didn't imagine our return to… this… quite this way." Kahlan giggled and kissed him again.

"Have I disappointed you?"

"Mmm, never." Kahlan stood and started to try to replace her clothes. Everything was too wet and tight. Richard gripped her bicep to stop her. He had his blue shirt in his hand and he held it out for her to slip on. She smiled at him and stuck her arms in while he helped her dress.

"You look good in that shirt." He pulled her into his chest kissing her, the rain dissipating as if it knew the storm of their desire had been sated. His hand slipped under the hem and caressed her back.

"You look pretty good without it." She winked at him and gathered her clothes in her arms. She gripped his fingers with hers and pulled him back to the footpath.

"I knew you just wanted me for my body."

"Your mouth too." She tugged him to her and kissed him. "I love you for your mouth and everything it can do."

"At least you're willing to keep me around. I quite enjoy your company."

She just smiled at him and pulled him to a walk again.

"Time to get back to Ayla."

Richard nodded and hurried along beside her. He was eager to see his daughter but he knew when they got home, she'd feed her and then they'd need to warm up. He had plans for this. They would start with the tub, then in front of the fire, then perhaps in their nice big bed. All of those places sounded like perfect places to recover from their time in the cold rain. He'd have to discuss it with her at length. Probably with his mouth.

The end


End file.
